Four Seasons of Love
by KimsLovey
Summary: YUNJAE - Cinta Jung Yunho pada Kim Jaejoong tidak akan pernah berubah walaupun musim terus berganti, begitupun sebaliknya. I will love you in Autumn, in Winter, in Spring, in Summer.. Kumpulan short fanfiction of YUNJAE.
1. Chapter 1 - Sweet Autumn

Author: KimsLovey

Maincast: YUNJAE

Genre: Romance

A simple oneshot drabble.

Terinspirasi ketika lagi duduk di bangku depan sekolah, mandangin daun-daun pohon (gak tahu pohon apaan) udah mulai nguning, suhu udah mulai dikisaran 11-16 Celcius, jadi menyambut musim gugur yang udah di depan pintu, daripada ngerjain PR mending ngerjain FF.. hehehe..

Hope you can enjoy while reading it. ^-^

.

.

.

.

**(Kim Jaejoong Side)**

**If you love me like you tell me.  
Please be careful with my heart.**

**You can take it just don't break it.  
Or my world will fall apart.**

Dua jam sudah Jaejoong menunggu kekasihnya di tempat mereka janjian, di taman di pusat kota Tokyo. Ia duduk di atas bangku besi bercat putih dibawah lampu jalan yang bersinar indah. Dari hidung dan mulutnya terlihat asap hangat yang keluar melawan dinginnya malam hari itu. Bulu jaketnya ia rapatkan ke leher dan syal merahnya ia naikkan menutupi mulutnya.

"Yunnie, where are you?" gumamnya. Ia gosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, malam itu ia lupa memakai sarung tangan. Di sekelilingnya hamparan daun-daun mapple kekuningan yang terus-menerus jatuh terbawa angin musim gugur.

Ia kesal, bukan marah tapi khawatir.

Jung Yunho, kekasih yang selalu menemaninya selama 9 tahun lebih. Seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Seseorang yang sangat mencintainya. Seseorang yang ia berikan hak penuh atas hatinya.

.

**.**

**You are my first romance  
And I'm willing to take a chance.**

**That 'till life is through  
I'll still be loving you.**

Demi bertemu kekasihnya, Jaejoong rela terbang dari Korea ke Jepang, rela menunggu dua jam di tengah udara musim gugur yang sangat dingin, rela kaki dan tangannya kesemutan, membeku dan mati rasa.

**.**

**.**

**I will be true to you  
Just a promise from you will do.**

**From the very start  
Please be careful with my heart.**

Ia serahkan sepenuhnya cinta, hati dan raganya untuk dijaga oleh belahan jiwanya, Jung Yunho.

.

.

"Joongie.. Hosshh.. Hosshhh.. Hosshhh.." Jung Yunho, _namja _yang sudah dua jam ia tunggu kedatangannya, akhirnya muncul dengan nafas hampir habis.

"Kau terlambat dua jam, Bear." Sahut _namja _cantik itu halus.

"Maafkan aku honey. Tadi sulit sekali mau kabur kesini, setelah konser A-nation berakhir, Manager Hyung menarikku paksa untuk ikut after party. Maafkan aku sayang." Mimik wajah kekasihnya dibuat semelas mungkin, demi mendapat maaf dari sang pujaan hati.

"Aku tidak butuh alasanmu, bear."

"Lalu?"

"Kiss me instead.. I'm frozing.." manjanya.

_Namja _cantik itu kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di leher kekasihnya, dan tubuh ringannya diangkat dan di dudukkan keatas kedua paha sang kekasih, lalu Jung Yunho mulai menciumi seluruh wajah kekasihnya lembut.

"I Love you, jaejoongie."

"I Love you too, Yunnie."

Nafas hangat mereka beradu, wangi vanilla bercampur mint milik kekasihnya. Perpaduan yang manis. Satu malam yang hangat di musim gugur yang dingin.

.

.

.

**(Jung Yunho Side)**

**I love you and you know I do  
There'll be no one else for me.**

**Promise I'll be always true  
For the world and all to see.**

Bulak-balik ia lihat jam tangannya, ia terlambat. Sangat terlambat. Kekasihnya menunggunya di luar sana. Jung Yunho sangat ingin kabur dair after party concert A-nationnya, tapi bagaimana caranya.

"Hyung, pergilah. Jangan buat umma-ku membeku karena menunggumu." Bisik Changmin. "Aku pastikan tidak akan ada yang mencurigaimu. Cepat sana." Lanjutnya.

"Thanks min.. kau yang terbaik." Bisik Yunho sambil memberikan jempolnya.

Lari..

Lari….

Ia terus berlari. Tidak perduli kakinya kram, tidak perduli angin yang seolah menampar wajahnya. Tidak perduli nafasnya berkejaran.

Ia ingin segera sampai ke tempat kekasihnya. Seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Seseorang yang juga sangat mencintainya. Seseorang yang menyerahkan seluruh hatinya untuk ia jaga.

**Love has heard some lies softly spoken.**  
**And I have had my heart badly broken.  
I've been burned and I've been hurt before.**  
**  
So I know just how you feel.  
Trust my love is real for you.  
I'll be gentle with your heart,  
I'll caress it like the morning dew.**

.

Seseorang yang mengajarkan dan memberikan cinta yang sangat dahsyat. Cinta yang mungkin mampu mendengar kebohongan yang tidak terucap. Dengan hati yang sangat mudah rapuh dan luka. Tapi Jung Yunho telah berjanji, tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Atau ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri karena menyakiti kekasihnya.

**.**

**I'll be right beside you forever.  
I won't let our world fall apart.  
From the very start.  
I'll be careful with your heart.**

.

Disana, kekasihnya sedang duduk sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya. Bibirnya mengerucut. Mata besar beningnya terlihat lelah, tapi tetap sangat menawan.

**.**

**.**

"Joongie.. Hosshh.. Hosshhh.. Hosshhh.." Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang amburadul.

"Kau terlambat dua jam, Bear." Suaranya sangat halus menyapa telinga.

"Maafkan aku honey. Tadi sulit sekali mau kabur kesini, setelah konser A-nation berakhir, Manager Hyung menarikku paksa untuk ikut after party. Maafkan aku sayang." Sungguh rasa bersalah semakin bertambah besar saat melihat wajah lelah dan pucat milik kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak butuh alasanmu, bear." Sahut _namja _cantik itu sedikit merajuk.

"Lalu?" jawabnya kebingungan.

"Kiss me instead.. I'm frozing.."

See? Kekasihnya tidak marah. Sungguh Jung Yunho, kau adalah _namja _paling beruntung di dunia.

Ia lalu menarik _namja _cantiknya itu duduk diatas pangkuannya, dan mulai menciumi seluruh wajah kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"I Love you, jaejoongie."

"I Love you too, Yunnie."

Sweet scent vanilla milik kekasihnya menguar bercampur aroma mint dari tubuhnya, rasa manis kemudian menyapa penciumannya. Perpaduan hangat di malam gugur yang dingin.

**.**

**.**

**. **

***FIN***


	2. Chapter 2 - Pure Winter

Pure Winter.

Author: KimsLovey

Maincast: YUNJAE

Genre: Fluffy, Romance.

Oneshot, still with Yunjae and forever always be Yunjae..

Enjoy…

.

.

**_Love is so pure as a snow in Winter._**

.

.

(TVXQ Apartment)

"Yeoboseyo.. Yunho Hyung.." sebuah suara khas lumba-lumba menyapa telinga leader kita tercinta Jung Yunho.

"Su-ie? Wae? Kenapa menghubungiku pagi-pagi buta sepert ini?" tanyanya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya dan memaksa telinganya mendengar lawan bicaranya.

"Hyung, bisa kah kau ke tempat kami?" tanya Junsu.

"Hmmm?"

"Anoo.. Joongie-hyung dari kemarin sore menangis terus di kamarnya. Aku dan Yoochun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, Hyung. Dia tidak mau membukakan pintu untuk kami."

"Ada apa dengannya Su-ie?" bingungnya.

"Maaf Hyung, aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

.

_Su-ie, Aku juga ingin bicara dengan Yunho-hyung.. _

_Aiihhh.. Sebentar dulu dong Chunie.. _

Terdengar suara ribut-ribut berebut telefon.

.

"Hyung.. Yoochun ingin bicara padamu."

"hmm.."

.

"Hyung.. Kemarin siang Joongie-Hyung pergi bersama Heechul-Hyung." Lapornya.

"Aku tahu Chun, kemarin dia sudah meminta ijin padaku untuk pergi bersama Heechul-hyung." Jawab Yunho.

"Nah ketika pulang ke apartement, Joongie-Hyung langsung mengunci diri di kamar." Analisa Yoochun.

"Jadi menurutmu, ini ada hubungannya dengan Heechul?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"It could be.. Hyung.. What else?"

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang, aku cuci muka dulu.."

"Hati-hati Hyung, salju turun lagi semalam, jalanan pasti sangat licin."

"Sure."

.

.

.

(JYJ'S Apartment)

"Baby, ini aku.. tolong buka pintunya sayang.." berkali-kali sudah Jung Yunho mengetuk pintu kamar kekasihnya, tapi pintu itu tidak juga terbuka.

"Hyuunggg.." sebuah kunci cadangan digoyang-goyang didepan muka baru bangun Yunho.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi Su-ie, tanganku sampai panas ini." Sembur Yunho.

"Hyung, tidak minta." Jawabnya polos.

.

.

Ketika Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar, ia melihat gundukan bulat di atas kasur, kekasih tercintanya bergelung di dalam selimut, sebuah senyum kecil mampir di bibir Yunho. Kekasihnya sangat menggemaskan, right?

"Joongie-ah, What's wrong?"

"Don't touch me.. hik.." sahutnya sambil segukkan.

"Hey,, baby cantikku, kenapa?" tanyanya sambil naik ke atas kasur dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

"Jangan peluk-peluk Joongie, Yunieeee!"

"Ada apa Baby? Cerita dong, sayang." Usaha Jaejoong untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat Yunho sia-sia.

"Yunniee.. Hik.. Tan Hangeng bertunangan dengan seorang _yeoja. _Hik.."

"HAH? Tan Hangeng?"

"Hummm.." kekasihnya mengganguk imut.

"Maksudmu? Kau menangisi Hangeng?" suara Yunho meninggi.

"Bukan ituuuu, Yunniieee.."

"Lalu mengapa kau menangis karena Hangeng bertunangan dengan seorang Yeoja?"

"Tan Hangeng …..."

"Aku tidak mengerti Joongie.."

"Aku belum selesai ngomong Yunniee, bagaimana Yunnie mau mengerti.."

"Oke, Mianhae.. Lanjutkan, Baby-ah."

"Tan Hangeng sudah bertunangan dengan seorang _Yeoja, _sebentar lagi Yunnie juga pasti akan ninggalin Joongie dan bertunangan dengan seorang _Yeoja_ juga kan? hik..hik.." tangisannya kembali terdengar.

"For Heaven's sake Baby, kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"Aku hanya takut."

"Apa yang kau takutkan, hmm?"

"Yunnie, lebih baik kita putus dari sekarang saja. Hik.. hik.." tangisannya semakin deras.

"Yasalam.. Baby, apa tidak ada solusi lain di kepalamu selain yang satu itu? Setiap kali kita ada masalah kau selalu saja memberikan solusi bodoh itu."

"You can't understand me Yunnieee.."

"What? What should I understand about, Joongie-ah?"

"I don't know either... But I'm scared of what might happen to me, if you get married later with a girl, and I'm here alone.. hik.. hik.. I can't imagine it."

"You don't have to imagine it, because it will never happened." Jawab Yunho kepada kekasih bodohnya dengan sabar.

"Yunniee Bear… I can't explain to you how much I need you.. it's too much and it's enough to kill me, if you someday, I don't know when, maybe tomorrow, maybe next month, or next year, suddenly leave me and married a girl. Hik.." _Namja _cantik itu menggerutu panjang lebar sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

Jung Yunho tersenyum, kekasihnya sungguh sangat menggemaskan, bawel, kekanak-kanakan, dan sangat cantik.

.

"You think too much, Baby.. You don't need to explain how much you need me, cause I do feel the same." Yunho mulai mengecupi wajah kekasih yang sangat ia cintai..

"Hik.. Jadi Yunnie gak akan pergi tinggalin Joongie dan nikah sama _Yeoja?"_

"Sumpah demi seluruh isi kulkas Changmin, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Kata Yunho sambil mengelus pipi tirus kesayangannya.

"Yang bener?"

"Tentu saja, sayang."

"Jadi, Heechul-Hyung bohong dong sama Joongie?"

"Hah? Heechul?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Nde.. Heechul Hyung bilang, sebaiknya Joongie minta putus sama Yunnie dari sekarang, sebelum Yunnie yang putusin Joongie dan tunangan sama _yeoja." _Jelas si cantik dengan sangat polos.

"Astaga Babyyy, Kenapa pikiranmu begitu mudah dipengaruhi sih, sayang?" Tanya Yunho putus asa.

"Joongie, cuma takut. Heechul-Hyung bilang kalau sampai benar itu terjadi, hati Joongie pasti akan sangat hancur dan nafas Joongie bakal sangat sesek sampai Joongie berasa seperti mau mati." Lanjutnya lagi.

.

"YOU ARE DEATH.. KIM HEECHULLLLLLL! ! ! ! !" geram Yunho.

_._

_._

_._

_(Super Junior dorm)_

"Duhh.. kenapa bulu kudukku merinding ya?" – Kim Heechul.

.

.

.

-FIN-


End file.
